<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on top of the world (not for long) by Skullsnsunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960500">on top of the world (not for long)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsnsunflowers/pseuds/Skullsnsunflowers'>Skullsnsunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') is Called Keith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Polyamory, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsnsunflowers/pseuds/Skullsnsunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pico grit his teeth<br/>‘‘I know it’s irrational, but I really thought you’d worked yourself into the ground today. I’ve seen enough deaths in my life already’’ he whispered, looking uncharacteristically shaken</p><p>‘‘I don’t want yours on my conscience too’’</p><p>------or; bf pulls one too many all nighters, pico is pissed but only bc he cares, and gf is gonna make them sleep on the coach any moment now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BF &amp; Pico (FNF), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') &amp; Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), u can interpret it as either romantic or platonic idc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on top of the world (not for long)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so sorry to the poor souls whove subscribed to me for mcyt/bnha content but instead get,, this.<br/>Self projection of gifted kid burnout onto blue haired gremlin from a newgrounds game</p><p>---A/N:<br/>- the relationship here can be read as both a poly romantic one or platonic<br/>- i hc that BF and GF are stage names. what do they stand for? no one knows<br/>-tws: none! cw for fainting/ mild sickness ig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were blaring, and the air was stiff.</p><p>Bf took a moment to stand alone under the halo of the stage lights. The small audience had trickled out, as well as his opponent, so the area was no longer filled with jeering or music like it was meant to be.</p><p>The silence was unnerving.</p><p>Bf finally stepped off the stage, leaving behind only a trail of cigarette smoke and faint music blasting from his earphones.</p><p>Away from the thrill of victory (a victory that barely even felt worthwhile anymore), he glanced at his phone to reveal the time, 3:00 AM glaring back at him. He felt empty, with a tiredness that only came with lack of food and rest in general.</p><p>But it would all be worth it, to create music. To bring joy and rhythm to others</p><p>It would all be worth it, for his dream.</p><p>How many years had it been? How many years had he chased this dream?</p><p>The thought of losing his sheer passion for music, for the thing that kept his going, made his stomach churn, but he knew that his dream career seemed further and further away by the day.</p><p>He felt pathetic, catching his bread under the uncomfortable heat of the arena, but grabbed his mic to begin another round of practice.</p><p>His throat was raw and his smile was strained, but the beginning notes of a familiar song began to play, he clenched his teeth against the pain and began to sing.</p><p>The music comforted him, and as he harmonized with his beat he felt a faint spark of joy in his chest. The speakers thrummed, and although his ears began to ring he continued on with his now- raspy voice.</p><p>Pain pulsed in his head, and his gaze began to spin. Keith felt dizzier, swaying lightly on his feet but still forced himself through the process. The chorus spiked, and the headache that he’d been fighting off hit with full force, nausea and exhaustion colliding to send him slumping over.</p><p>His phone was buzzing loudly, but he couldn’t summon the energy to answer it.</p><p><em>Damn</em>, he thought, consciousness fading,</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t even get to sing the best part-</em>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p>When he awoke, he was greeted with a familiar mop of orange hair and two concerned pairs of eyes, and bit back a groan at the lecture he knew was coming.</p><p>Pico held an irritated scowl, but Keith knew him well enough to know that he was just hiding his worry.</p><p>His girlfriend lingered at his side, clutching a bottle of water, which Keith took gratefully.</p><p>Pico rubbed at his temples.</p><p>‘‘What were you <em>thinking</em>?’’ he hissed</p><p>‘‘I was just trying to practice in time for-’’ Keith defended</p><p>‘‘You can’t practice if you’re unconscious, dumbass!’’</p><p>The silence dragged on, before Gf sighed.</p><p>‘‘We know this is important to you, Keith, but that doesn’t mean you can just ignore your health for it. Luckily for you it seems like just a case of exhaustion and sleep deprivation- but it could’ve been much worse’’ she said, tone stronger than any of them had ever heard.</p><p>‘‘Now then, you are going to get some goddamn rest and neither of you are arguing with each other anymore, unless of course, you’d prefer sleeping on the couch tonight.’’ She smiled sweetly but there was a faint glint in her eyes that made the words intimidating</p><p>(Well, her parents <em>are </em>demons)</p><p>As she headed out of the room, Keith noticed Pico still glaring daggers at him.</p><p>‘‘Sorry.’’ He mumbled, unsure of what to say</p><p>‘‘Don’t apologize’’ Pico shot back</p><p>‘‘You’ve explained it to me before, the whole music industry thing is unforgiving, I know. But you- you have us. I know you want to make people happy with your music, but ignoring yourself is a pretty brainless move.’’</p><p>‘‘This is a onetime slip up, Pico. I just need to work harder. Just- there’s so much I have to improve on just to catch up with everyone else. Hell, you barely have to try to beat me. I don’t think you understand-’’</p><p>‘‘No, Keith, I don’t think <em>you</em> understand. You weren’t the one to find yourself passed out near an alleyway. I don’t think you understand how serious this could’ve been.’’</p><p>Pico grit his teeth</p><p>‘‘I know it’s irrational, but I really thought you’d worked yourself into the ground today. I’ve seen enough deaths in my life already’’ he whispered, looking uncharacteristically shaken</p><p>‘‘I don’t want yours on my conscience too’’</p><p>Keith’s eyes widened at the last sentence, and he felt guilt wash over him. No wonder Pico had seemed more harsh than usual.</p><p>He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling his previous headache return.</p><p>‘‘You’re right, of course.’’ He mumbled</p><p>‘‘ I’m sorry. I guess-’’ he glanced over to where his girlfriend was messing around with something in the kitchen</p><p>‘‘I guess I just wanted to make her proud. To make you proud’’ he sighed.</p><p>Pico ruffled the other’s hair.</p><p>‘‘Make us proud by taking care of yourself, idiot’’</p><p>Just then, gf walked in, juggling three mugs of something steaming.</p><p>‘‘Finally. What took you so long?’’ huffed Pico</p><p>‘‘I had a feeling you boys needed to talk it out. Besides-’’</p><p>‘‘I was busy making hot Cocoa. It’s a family recipe’’ she winked</p><p>BONUS:</p><p>---Short Pico POV</p><p>Pico glanced at Keith’s sleeping figure. Despite them technically working as ‘rivals’, seeing him overworked to the bone still sent a shiver down his spine. For once, he thanked luck for Keith having his ringtone set blaringly loud.</p><p>He knew that Keith was ambitious. You had to be, in something like making music. Not to mention the whole battling-it-out-with-his-gf’s-parents-aka-literal-demons situation. He’d still nearly had a heart attack when seeing the other slumped over on some sweaty stage.</p><p>‘‘It’ll be ok. He’ll be alright’’ murmured gf, watching from just next to him.</p><p>‘‘He better be. I’m used to hearing his stupid squeaky voice’’</p><p>Gf chuckled.</p><p>‘‘He’ll be ok. He has us’’ She reassured</p><p>And for once, Pico had to agree</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>diD YALL CATCH THAT PUN? hot cocoa is a /family/ recipe wow im hilarious. nyways as an aspiring writer, the arts industry is /tough/ and i havent even graduated yet. and idk man, bf might be under some stress spitting fire all day. mans needs a break. title is not from a song, surprisingly.</p><p>comment and i will singlehandedly manifest weeks 6-8/j</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>